The purposes of the proposed project are to: 1) identify and describe the attitudes, behaviors and resources relevant to rape and rape victims in the Black and Hispanic communities in Hartford; 2) use this information to implement an innovative service demonstration project for minority peoples in Hartford; 3) evaluate the success of the research and demonstration project; 4) document the impact on the Sexual Assault Crisis Service itself of this research and demonstration project in expanding the services of the service to meet the needs of minority peoples.